


Shake it Off

by deanbennylife (kams_log)



Series: Denny Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Based on a Tumblr Request, Benny thinks Dean is very cute, Dean sings in the shower, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/deanbennylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a request from tumblr: "Benny catching Dean jamming out to either Shake It Off by Taylor Swift or Uptown Funk by Bruno Mars on his phone while he's showering! (you can make it smutty if you want)"</p><p>Dean listens and sings along to music while he showers. He does it all the time and doesn't think anything of it, but he forgets about it after Benny moves in. Benny thinks it's very cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake it Off

Dean wasn’t sure when it all started. He sang in the shower all the time, danced occasionally when he got  _really_ into it. It only seemed natural to start playing music on his phone whenever he showered. He’d set up the playlist, set the phone on the counter, then hop in the shower and bust out the verses like it was nobody’s business. 

He thought nothing of it. It was just something he did, and he didn’t feel any shame in it. There was no reason to stop. 

He should have considered what would happen once Benny moved in, though. Life had only ever gotten better with Benny in it, and them making a home together was the natural next step. Dean hadn’t regretted it once. Life was  _awesome_. If the lazy morning sex or the coffee kisses before work didn’t do it, then the cuddling and home dates in the evening definitely did. 

Benny made everything better. Dean didn’t even think about his usual showering habit. Benny always left for work before Dean, leaving no room for thought as Dean set up his playlist and got with his routine. 

But that morning, it was different. Benny had that Friday off. Dean had been unable to take the extra vacation day, and fighting out of Benny’s searching limbs and happy morning kisses had been a nightmare. Just because Benny had nowhere to be didn’t mean Dean could stay, no matter how much Benny’s dirty promises made him want to stay. 

He made it into the bathroom with only a few minor hickeys, and he mindlessly set up his updated playlist for the week and climbed out of his bed clothes. 

The water was cool after the heat of bed and their nearly nightly  _activities_. Dean smiled at the thought and scrubbed shampoo into his hair. Well, even if he couldn’t stay with Benny in bed all day, he had the evening to look forward to. 

His head started beating along as one of his favorite songs started playing. He moved onto conditioner, and when he broke out the body soap he was full on head bopping and swinging his arms to the beat of  _Shake it Off._

 _“My ex-man brought his new girlfriend, she’s like oh my god, I’m just gonna’ shake it_ ,” Dean sung, spinning around awkwardly in the shower and hitting his fist against the tiled walls, “ _to the fella’ over there with the hella’ good hair_ ,  _won’t you come on over baby we can shake, shake, shake_ –”

Dean screeched and nearly slipped in the water when he spotted Benny peeking through the shower curtain at him.

Benny chuckled low and climbed in, pulling Dean up into his arms and kissing his face everywhere under the shower spray. “Didn’ know you could dance, darlin.” Benny mumbled, placing a solid smack on his lips. 

Dean felt his blush rising high up on his cheeks, but he grinned tentatively and wrapped his arms around Benny’s waist. “I just do it sometimes… The song’s good!” He exclaimed desperately. Benny chuckled again and ran his hands lower to Dean’s hips, pulling him close against him and humming happily. 

“That it is,” he smiled. “Now why don’t you show me how it goes…” 

And damnit, Benny was going to make him late. But after a few rounds of Taylor Swift’s  _Shake it Off’_ s, Dean decided he  _definitely_ didn’t care. 


End file.
